Final Destination: Shadow of Death
by NightStarRetaliation
Summary: In the years that followed since her boyfriend's death, Clear Rivers time and time again has managed to cheat death, leaving her as one of the last to survive Flight 180. However, when unexplainable and tragic events start happening all over again and as her son begins to show signs of having his late father's gift, Clear and the other survivors realize that it's far from over...
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything related to Final Destination or any of the characters other then the storyline plot, and the Next generation (Except for Clear's son Alexander Chance Browning who was a non-canon character featured only in the alternate ending of FD1) Other then that, all other OC's belong solely to me.**

 **Author's Note: First off, this story was very hard to put together due to the timeline between all the movies, but I wanted to kind of put some things into perspective of the next generation, so in order to do that, I thought it would be interesting to have the next generation be raised by at least one parent (Not including Clear's son Alex in this one since according to the alternate ending of FD1, we found out that Carter was alive, so for this reason I decided to pair them up and raised Clear's son together) but other then that, the rest of the children are all raised by one parent.**

* * *

 **Characters -**

 **Gabriel Samuel Lawton "Gabe"**

 **Son of Sam Lawton (Deceased) and Molly Harper**

 **Age: 12 (born A few months before Alex)**

 **Alexander Chance Browning "Alex"**

 **Son of Alex Browning Sr, (Deceased) and Clear Rivers**

 **(Adopted father is Carter Horton)**

 **Age: 12**

 **Destini Anastasia Burke**

 **Daughter of Kimberly Corman (Deceased) and Thomas Burke**

 **Age: 11**

 **Jason Robert Fischer & Carrolyn "Carrie" Juliette Fischer **

**Twin son and Daughter of Wendy Christensen (Deceased) and Kevin Fischer**

 **Age: 7**

 **Maybelle Rose O'Bannon**

 **Daughter of Nick O'Bannon (Deceased) and Lori Milligan**

 **Age: 5 **

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Death's Always Watching...**

"Alex!" Clear Rivers found herself caught in yet another night terror. Tossing and turning, breathing heavy but shallow breaths as visions of her boyfriend's death swirled around in her head. His death playing over and over in her mind as if it had only happened just yesterday, but the sad truth was the her boyfriend Alexander Theodore Browning had fatefully died twelve years ago. She could still smell the smoke coming off from his burned body from the electrocution just as one of the FBI Agents held her back from coming near the scene.

"Mom?" She awoke with a start to find herself now staring into the blue eyes of her young twelve year old son. "Are you okay?" He asked looking at her with concern as Clear stroked her hand through her son's blonde hair and smiled softly. _He looks so much like his father, it's like I'm looking into a mirror._ She thought happily as she wrapped her arms around him. "I'm okay sweetie, just go on back to bed alright?" "But I heard you yelling out my name." He replied, as his mother chocked back a quiet sob. She hadn't once forgotten about how much impact Alex had on her life, and now even in the life of her own child which was why she named him after his father.

"It was nothing sweetie." She said softly. I'm okay now, just go on back to bed." He nodded and did as his mother told him. "Hey there champ, everything okay?" Clear sighed heavily and laid back down in bed just as she heard the voice of her husband Carter and pretended to be asleep when she heard his footsteps enter the room. "Clear? you okay?" Clear didn't respond as Carter sat down on the bed next to her and replied, "You had the dream again didn't you? about Browning's death?" Clear finally rolled over and looked at him with tears stinging in her eyes. "I never even got the chance to tell him I was pregnant before he died. He never got to meet his son."

Carter then wrapped his arms around her and whispered, "I know how hard this must be for you, but you have to be strong now okay? Browning wouldn't want you to be sad, he would want you to be happy right?" Clear nodded and whipped the tears away from her face just a cold breeze swirled around her. "You okay?" Carter asked as his eyes lit up immediately in concern. "Did you feel that?" She asked looking at him with panic filling up in her eyes. "Feel what?" He asked. Just then a sudden crash was heard from downstairs followed by the sound of an explosion, along with her son's voice crying out, "Mom!"

"Alex?!" Clear jumped out of bed nearly tripping over the blankets as she raced down the stairs with Carter at her heels. "Alex? honey where are you?" Clear asked her voice panicking as she raced down the stairs to find her son crouching down in the corner of the living room with his hands on his head and rocking back and forth. Clear and Carter immediately raced over. "Sweetie, what happened?" She asked softly rubbing his back to calm him down. "I came downstairs to watch some TV." The twelve year old admitted while trying to control himself from panicking any further.

"There was some news about some disasters that happened between a plane exploding, a car pile up on some highway, and a few others." He said shakily as Clear and Carter exchanged nervous glances at each other. "The next thing I knew," Alex continued drawing in a shaky breath of fear. "Was that our neighbor's house caught on fire!" The sounds of sirens soon approached as Carter looked up and of course saw that their next door neighbor's house was indeed engulfed in flames. Carter and Clear both looked at each other with a mixture of horror and disbelief etched on their faces as Alex then replied with something that sent waves of shivers down his parent's spines. "I saw it all before it happened. I saw our neighbor Mrs. Polasky die!"

* * *

As Clear and Carter looked at each other again in a mixture of horror and disbelief etched in the features on their faces, Clear suddenly realized exactly what was going on. "It's happening again." She muttered to herself trying to keep the shakiness out of her voice. "Carter, it's happening again just like before!" Carter's eyes widened in shock. He couldn't believe it. Not again! Why would death come back for them all now? What would be the purpose or it?

It had been twelve freaking years since Browning had his vision of Flight 180 exploding and saved all their lives, and now the same scenario was happening all over again, and it was beginning to take it's toll on Carter and Clear could immediately sense it. Even now as she looked at him, tears pooling in her eyes as she comforted her young son. "I can't believe it! She's dead! She's dead!" The Twelve year old boy whimpered in terror as tears streamed down his face. "What's happening to me mom? Why did I have to see her die? am I cursed or something?"

Clear held Alex's face in her hands lovingly. "Of course not baby." She said gently. She could hear her voice beginning to crack as she tried to hold back her emotions. "You are not cursed sweetie." She said softly as Alex looked at her still with tears falling down his cheeks. "Then what is happening to me mom? Why am I seeing this happen?" Clear didn't have the heart to answer at this point, she only knew that if she told him everything it would start bringing back the memories of his father. Alex was only just a kid he didn't deserve to inherit his father's power especially not now, not at twelve years old, it was far too soon.

A sudden knock came at the door now as Carter walked over and carefully opened it to reveal two FBI Agents that Clear seemed to recognize. "What do you two want?" She asked now as she shielded Alex from their sights. "I see you remember us Ms. Rivers." Said Agent Schreck, the first agent with brown hair and green eyes. Clear rolled her eyes in annoyance. "I see you two still haven't changed in the last twelve years." She replied. "Still as arrogant as ever." The two agents looked at each other then back at Clear and Carter suspiciously. "Weren't you two on bored Flight 180?" Agent Schreck's partner Agent Weine asked narrowing his blue eyes toward them. "What does that have to with anything?" Carter asked. "We already told you everything you needed to know twelve years ago."

"Yes, you did." Agent Schreck replied. "However I find it somehow rather fascinating that while everyone else from the flight mysteriously died, how is it that you two remained unharmed?" "Mom? What's going on?" At this point the two FBI Agents' eyes then traveled over toward the sight of a small child appearing around the age of twelve and immediately they're eyes grew wide in shock, as they were sure Alex Browning was dead. Clear's eyes narrowed angrily upon examining the look of suspicion on their faces. "You're kid I'm assuming right Ms. Rivers?" Agent Schreck asked taking out a notebook to jot down the details. "Looks a lot like his father."

* * *

"Don't even think about." She growled in anger. "What happened to our neighbor Mrs. Polasky had nothing to do with my son." "I think we'll be the judges of that." Said Schreck's partner Weine. "You two will have to come with us down to the station so we can further investigate this matter." Clear's eyes narrowed. She had already had enough of being interrogated once before, and she wasn't about to put her son through this. Clear's eyes continued to widen in anger as she noticed Agent Schreck approaching Alex. "Don't touch him!" She growled angrily as she got in front of him as protectively as a mother bear would protect her cubs she was ready to strike down anyone who threatened Alex. "Mom? what's going on? are we all in trouble?" Clear gave her young son a hug and whispered gently in his ear, "Don't worry baby, I'll figure this all out okay? I promise. I'm not going to let anything happen to you alright?"

Alex nodded and went to follow his mother and father out of the house, but the moment the twelve year stepped out into the cool night air, a cool breeze swept through him chilling him to the bone and making his teeth rattle as his head began to ache once more. It was the same feeling he had experienced just before he witnessed their neighbor's house go up in flames. Looking around, he could see at least five firefighters still trying to fight off the smoldering flames. They were yelling at commands at one another as their hoses fired off blasts of water, and as Alex's eyes now traveled over toward a nearby fire hydrant that was connected to one of the hoses that was battling against the flames, another bone chilling wind suddenly swept through him and his eyes now began to blur, as the aching in his head began to grow worse.

"Alex? Honey?" His mother and father were by his side immediately. "You alright there champ?" Carter asked in a concerned voice as Alex shook his head. "I don't feel so good." He replied in a weakened tone. "What's wrong baby?" Clear asked in a worried voice as she rubbed soothing circles on his back for comfort. Alex was about to answer, but a sudden stabbing pain shot through his skull now forcing him to cry out as he fell to his knees holding the sides of his head. Clear and Carter looked at each other worried and mortified at the same time giving each other silent warnings that it was happening again. "What do we do?" Carter asked whispering to her as clear shook her head in response.

"We've got to get out of here somehow." Carter replied. "Maybe if we got Alex away from here then maybe everything will go back to normal." Clear shook her head again. "It will never be over Carter." She replied in an ominous tone as her eyes began to widen in shock. "Death is coming back for revenge on us. No matter where we go or what we do, Death will always find us. We'll never escape." A creaking sound from the nearby fire hydrant alerted them now as Clear turned her attention toward it and could see with a shocked and terrified expression etched on her face that it was about to explode. "Carter..." Clear didn't have time to fully grasp the whole severity of the situation as her voice trailed off and shook in terror as a cracking sound suddenly shot through the air as loud as a gun shot. "Duck!" Carter cried out over the noise as he and Clear helped to shield Alex from the blast.

The sounds of the firefighters could be heard screaming in terror as they looked toward the source of the noise to see the hose that had once been connected to the now broken hydrant coming at them like a whip, and the next few minutes were filled with noting but screams of anguish followed by nothing but dead silence as the fire continued to burn and blaze, and as Clear lifted her head up to look at the now broken hydrant she couldn't believe her eyes. It seemed as if the hose that had broken away from the hydrant was attempting to fix itself back in place, almost as if the hand of Death himself wanted what had just occurred to make it look like some sort of a freak accident, but as Clear and Carter looked at each other with mixtures of horror on their faces, they now knew that it would be only a matter of time before Death came for them next...

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Hope you enjoyed the first part of my new Fanfiction story, cause I know I had a lot of fun writting it. If you would like to see more of this story then please let me know and I will try to update it as frequently as I can. As I've said hope you enjoyed reading and as always please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own anything related to Final Destination or any of the characters other then the storyline plot, and the Next generation (Except for Clear's son Alexander Chance Browning who was a non-canon character featured only in the alternate ending of FD1) Other then that, all other OC's belong soley to me.**

 **Author's Note: First off, this story was very hard to put together due to the timeline between all the movies, but I wanted to kind of put some things into perspective of the next generation, so in order to do that, I thought it would be interesting to have the next generation be raised by at least one parent (Not including Clear's son Alex in this one since according to the alternate ending of FD1, we found out that Carter was alive, so for this reason I decided to pair them up and raised Clear's son together) but other then that, the rest of the children are all raised by one parent.**

* * *

 **Characters -**

 **Gabriel Samuel Lawton "Gabe"**

 **Son of Sam Lawton (Deceased) and Molly Harper**

 **Age: 12 (born A few months before Alex)**

 **Alexander Chance Browning "Alex"**

 **Son of Alex Browning Sr, (Deceased) and Clear Rivers**

 **(Adopted father is Carter Horton)**

 **Age: 12**

 **Destini Anastasia Burke**

 **Daughter of Kimberly Corman (Deceased) and Thomas Burke**

 **Age: 11**

 **Jason Robet Fischer & Carrolyn "Carrie" Juliette Fischer **

**Twin son and Daughter of Wendy Christensen (Deceased) and Kevin Fischer**

 **Age: 7**

 **Maybelle Rose O'Bannon**

 **Daughter of Nick O'Bannon (Deceased) and Lori Milligan**

 **Age: 5 **

* * *

**Previously on Final Destination: Shadow of Death - ** "There was some news about some disasters that happened between a plane exploding, a car pile up on some highway, and a few others." He said shakily as Clear and Carter exchanged nervous glances at each other. "The next thing I knew," Alex continued drawing in a shaky breath of fear. "Was that our neighbor's house caught on fire!" The sounds of sirens soon approached as Carter looked up and of course saw that their next door neighbor's house was indeed engulfed in flames. Carter and Clear both looked at each other with a mixture of horror and disbelief etched on their faces as Alex then replied with something that sent waves of shivers down his parent's spines. "I saw it all before it happened. I saw our neighbor Mrs. Polasky die!"

the moment the twelve year stepped out into the cool night air, a cool breeze swept through him chilling him to the bone and making his teeth rattle as his head began to ache once more. It was the same feeling he had experienced just before he witnessed their neighbor's house go up in flames. Looking around, he could see at least five firefighters still trying to fight off the smoldering flames. They were yelling out commands at one another as their hoses fired off blasts of water, and as Alex's eyes now traveled over toward a nearby fire hydrant that was connected to one of the hoses that was battling against the flames, another bone chilling wind suddenly swept through him and his eyes now began to blur, as the aching in his head began to grow worse.

"Alex? Honey?" His mother and father were by his side immediatly. "You alright there champ?" Carter asked in a concerned voice as Alex shook his head. "I don't feel so good." He replied in a weakned tone. "What's wrong baby?" Clear asked in a worried voice as she rubbed soothing circles on his back for comfort. Alex was about to answer, but a sudden stabbing pain shot through his skull now forcing him to cry out as he fell to his knees holding the sides of his head. Clear and Carter looked at each other worried and mortified at the same time giving each other silent warnings that it was happening again. "What do we do?" Carter asked whispering to her as Clear shook her head in response.

"It will never be over Carter." She replied in an ominous tone as her eyes began to widden in shock. "Death is coming back for revenge on us. No matter where we go or what we do, Death will always find us. We'll never escape." A creaking sound from the nearby fire hydrant alearted them now as Clear turned her attention toward it and could see with a shocked and terrified expression etched on her face that it was about to explode. "Carter..." Clear didn't have time to fully grasp the whole severity of the situation as her voice trailed off and shook in terror as a cracking sound suddenly shot through the air as loud as a gun shot. "Duck!" Carter cried out over the noise as he and Clear helped to shield Alex from the blast.

The sounds of the firefighters could be heard screaming in terror as they looked toward the source of the noise to see the hose that had once been connected to the now broken hydrant coming at them like a whip, and the next few minutes were filled with nothing but screams of anguish followed by nothing but dead silence as the fire continued to burn and blaze, and as Clear lifted her head up to look at the now broken hydrant she couldn't believe her eyes. It seemed as if the hose that had broken away from the hydrant was attempting to fix itself back in place, almost as if the hand of Death himself wanted what had just occured to make it look like some sort of a freak accident, but as Clear and Carter looked a teach other with mixtures of horror on their faces, they now knew that it would be only a matter of time before Death came for them next...

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - Death Comes Knocking **

"I already told you everything you needed to know! Why can't you just believe us and let us go already!" Clear stood up from the table that faced the two FBI Agents and threw her hands up in both devastation as well as frustration. She let out an long sigh as she ran her hand through her long light brown hair and felt tears starting to form in her eyes as she took a glance back at her young son, who was sitting in another chair in the interrogation room staring at the floor. Clear at that point held in a quiet sob as it escaped her throat because at that moment, she imagined watching her son transforming before her eyes into the very image of his father. _I can't let my son go through this._ She thought sitting back down at the table this time with her head laying on her arms. _He's only just a child. What could death gain from taking the life of a child?_

So many thoughts ran through her mind, and she had to draw in a deep breath to keep her emotions under control. She knew that if the FBI or anyone else knew the truth about what was happening, they would see her as crazy and would somehow place her in a mental institution for insanity, and Clear Rivers knew she wasn't insane. She had survived death, and there was no way in hell she was going to lose the fight against it again, not when her son still needed her. Clear stood up from the table again and walked over toward her son. "Come on sweetie, we're going home." She said softly reaching out a hand toward him. Alex looked up at his mother took her hand and stood up from the chair just as Agent Schreck and Agent Weine looked at them. "We're not finished here Ms. Rivers." Said Agent Schreck calmly. "You need to just sit back down." Clear shook her head angrily. "We are done." She said in a firm voice. "I'm taking my son and we are going home."

Agent Schreck's green eyes traveled toward Alex now as he looked down at him. "Then perhaps you wouldn't mind, if we asked Alex some questions about the incident involving in what happened to those firemen would you?" Clear turned her head toward him and narrowed her eyes in anger. "He's just a child. He doesn't know anything about what's been going on." There was a brief moment of silence that hung in the air before the twelve year finally spoke up in a soft voice, "I saw it happen." Clear's heart immediately went flying in her chest and her eyes widened in fear as she noticed the look in the FBI Agent's faces shift in interest. "What do you mean Alex?" Agent Schreck's partner asked. "I saw it happen." The twelve year old replied softly still staring at the ground without looking up at them. "I saw them die."

* * *

Clear at that moment noticed the look in the Agent's faces shift with concern as they both looked at each other. "Do we still have Browning's statement and record on file?" Agent Weine asked his partner softly but just enough for Clear to hear. "I believe so." Agent Schreck replied. "I mean it's from twelve years ago but we should still have it." Clear's heart thudded wildly in her chest as she began to panic. She couldn't believe this was even happening again. She was so sure that she and Carter had beaten death after Alex was born since they had not been attacked during that entire time, so why now? Why was death so adamant about finishing what he had started with them now? It didn't make any sense.

Could Death have somehow been plotting this entire time to come up with a new design on how to take them out? Clear's mind was racing, and she knew she had to stay calm for the sake of her son, but with the threat of death lurking ready to strike at any second, she knew she didn't have a lot of time to waste. "Go and see if you can pull up Browning's file." She heard Agent Schreck mutter to his partner. "I'm going to see if I can't pull Mr. Horton in here for more questioning." As Clear's eyes watched the two Agents leave the room, she saw one of them turn toward her and said, "We're going to get to the bottom of this once and for all, so you better just get used to seeing us a lot more Ms. Rivers." Clear sighed heavily just as she watched the two agents leave the room, which left her some alone time with Alex. She let out a heavy sigh. "Sit down sweetie." She said gently as she led him over toward the chair at the table.

Alex took a seat and watched as his mother pulled up one of the other chairs in the room toward him. "What's going on mom? Who are those two guys? How do they know you and dad?" Clear sighed again and felt tears starting to form in her eyes again. She was hoping to eventually share her story with her son, but not like this. It was too soon, but she knew she had to tell him. She knew Ale had to know the truth about what she, Carter and his father had all gone through in order to beat death. It was now or never. "Honey, there's something I have to tell you."

* * *

As she began to explain the story to him, she could see the look in her son's eyes starting to shift emotions. Although he was only twelve, Alex always someow knew deep in his heart that the man he had called dad wasn't really his biological father, and now he was certain that he had been right. "So my real dad is...dead?" Clear nodded and watched as tears began to fill up in Alex's eyes and rolled down his cheeks. "I decided to name you after him in his memory." She said softly as she ran her hand through his dirty blonde hair. "Why didn't you tell me any of this before?" He asked as his mother shook her head. "You weren't ready to know the truth yet. I thought that I would wait until you were older, but now things are different." Alex looked down at the floor for a brief moment trying to gather his thoughts as his mind still had visions of the deaths of the firemen and their neighbor Mrs. Polasky swirling around inside, and he had to take a minute or two to try and pull himself together.

"Honey?" Alex looked up at his mother again and asked, "Mrs. Polasky's death wasn't an accident was it?" Clear drew in a deep breath and shook her head. "You have your father's gift sweetheart." She said softly. "He could see things like that happen too." Alex's breath seemed to catch in his throat for a second or two before he realized he could breathe again as his eyes grew wide in shock. "So all the things I've been seeing weren't just my imagination?" Clear shook her head sadly and Alex felt himself starting to get sick as his mother wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so sorry honey, I wish you didn't have to go through this. I feel so horrible."

Suddenly a sharp stab of pain began to swirl in Alex's head again as he bit back a cry of pain. "Alex?" He could hear the tone in his mother's voice shifting to concern as she looked at him. "Are you okay?" Alex tried to answer, but another stab of pain sent the twelve year almost reeling out of the chair as though he was having a seizure. His mother clung on to him for support as he moaned in agony and started rocking back and forth now clutching the sides of his head.

Images began to swirl around inside his brain that it almost felt like a movie being played on fast forward. The first image he caught was what appeared to be a bridge being swayed by high winds that loosens one of the cables. The next image he took notice was a buss full of people and construction workers working on the bridge which causes cracks to form onto it which begins to weaken it and initially began to cause the bridge to collapse. Suddenly, he sees a group of people getting off of a bus just as the middle section of the bridge suddenly collapses. When Alex comes out of the vision, he turns his attention to his mother now who is gently shaking him by the shoulders to try and wake him up.

"You okay sweetheart?" Clear asked looking at him with concerned eyes. Black spots begin to fill Alex's eyes now and his mind was spinning. The events of what he had just seen wasn't mentioned anywhere on the TV when he had been watching the news. There was mentioning's of a plane exploding, a pile up on a highway, an accident involving a roller coaster, and a speedway incident, but as far as he could remember, there was no mentioning's at all about a bridge collapsing. So how was that possible?

* * *

Lifting his head up to his mother again, he drew in several shaky breaths to keep himself calm. "Are you sure that dad's vision of the plane exploding was the only incident that occurred?" He asked his voice shaking in fear as his mother held onto him. "What do you mean sweetheart?" She asked in a soft voice. A blanket of darkness began to engulf Alex's sight now as he fought against the overwhelming urge to pass out. "I have a really bad feeling about this." He said softly. "Something doesn't feel right." Clear's eyes searched the features on her son's face and could immediately tell by the look in his eyes that he was terrified. "What did you see sweetie?" Clear asked in concern as Alex now began to pass out in his mother's arms. "Something about a bridge collapsing and a group of people surviving the accident." Was all her son would reply as Clear looked on in shock as he now fell limp in her arms now just as the sight of the two Agents along with Carter now entered the room.

"Somebody send in an ambulance." Said Schreck to his partner who nodded in response. Carter walked over toward Clear with a look on immediate concern in his blue eyes as he looked at her. "What happened?" He asked. "Is he okay?" Clear nodded slowly. "I think so." She replied before leaning closely toward him so that the remaining FBI Agent wouldn't hear her. "I don't think it was somehow a coincidence that the incident with Flight 180 exploding was just a freak accident like these guys wants us to believe." "How do you figure that?" Carter asked softly while looking at her in shock.

"Right before he passed out, Alex said something about a bridge collapsing, and that there was a group of survivors." Carter's eyes flickered in confusion. "What do you mean?" "What if there were people who had lived through this before us?" Clear suggested. Carter drew in a deep breath. "If that's possible, then that means there's someone else out with the same gift as Browning." "Exactly." Clear replied softly. "Which also means that we're not the only ones being targeted by death." The sound of the sirens now began growing toward them as Clear turned her gaze now toward a group of paramedics who rushed in to aid her son. "Carter, we need to find out those survivors." She said softly and urgently as Carter nodded in response. "They need to now they are in danger."

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Hope you are enjoying this story so far, and as for the events of the Bridge collapsing, the next part of the chapter will have Molly in the story and will reveal Sam's fate as to why he is dead. Anyway hope you are looking forward to the next chapter and as always please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own anything related to Final Destination or any of the characters other then the storyline plot, and the Next generation (Except for Clear's son Alexander Chance Browning who was a non-canon character featured only in the alternate ending of FD1) Other then that, all other OC's belong soley to me.**

 **Author's Note: First off, this story was very hard to put together due to the timeline between all the movies, but I wanted to kind of put some things into perspective of the next generation, so in order to do that, I thought it would be interesting to have the next generation be raised by at least one parent (Not including Clear's son Alex in this one since according to the alternate ending of FD1, we found out that Carter was alive, so for this reason I decided to pair them up and raised Clear's son together) but other then that, the rest of the children are all raised by one parent.**

* * *

 **Characters -**

 **Gabriel Samuel Lawton "Gabe"**

 **Son of Sam Lawton (Deceased) and Molly Harper**

 **Age: 12 (born A few months before Alex)**

 **Alexander Chance Browning "Alex"**

 **Son of Alex Browning Sr, (Deceased) and Clear Rivers**

 **(Adopted father is Carter Horton)**

 **Age: 12**

 **Destini Anastasia Burke**

 **Daughter of Kimberly Corman (Deceased) and Thomas Burke**

 **Age: 11**

 **Jason Robet Fischer & Carrolyn "Carrie" Juliette Fischer **

**Twin son and Daughter of Wendy Christensen (Deceased) and Kevin Fischer**

 **Age: 7**

 **Maybelle Rose O'Bannon**

 **Daughter of Nick O'Bannon (Deceased) and Lori Milligan**

 **Age: 5**

* * *

 **Previously on Final Destination: Shadow of Death -** _He's only just a child. What could death gain from taking the life of a child?_

"So my real dad is...dead?" Clear nodded and watched as tears began to fill up in Alex's eyes and rolled down his cheeks. "I decided to name you after him in his memory." She said softly as she ran her hand through his dirty blonde hair.

"You have your father's gift sweetheart." She said softly. "He could see things like that happen too." Alex's breath seemed to catch in his throat for a second or two before he realised he could breathe again as his eyes grew wide in shock. "So all the things I've been seeing weren't just my imagination?"

Images began to swirl around inside his brain that it almost felt like a movie being played on fast forward. The first image he caught was what appeared to be a bridge being swayed by high winds that lossens one of the cables. The next image he took notice was a bus full of people and construction workers working on the bridge which causes cracks to form onto it which begins to weaken it and intially began to cause the bridge to collapse. Suddenly, he sees a group of people getting off of a bus just as the middle section of the bridge suddenly collapses.

"What if there were people who had lived through this before us?" Clear suggested. Carter drew in a deep breath. "If that's possible, then that means there's someone else out with the same gift as Browning." "Exactly." Clear replied softly. "Which also means that we're not the only ones being targeted by death." The sound of the sirens now began growing toward them as Clear turned her gaze now toward a group of paramedics who rushed in to aid her son. "Carter, we need to find out more about those survivors." She said softly and urgently as Carter nodded in response. "They need to know they are in danger."

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - End of The Line**

It was early the next morning as Molly Harper rose to find her only son screaming. Throwing herself out of bed, she then ran into her twelve year old son's room to find him sitting up in bed holding his head in pain. "Honey? What is it?" She asked as her blue eyes studied his features in concern. "Gabriel look at me honey, tell me what's wrong." She said soothingly as she lifted his head up to look at him. His dark brown bangs were hanging in his face, and his eyes were wired shut in pain, but once he opened them up again and looked at his mother, an eerie feeling began to creep up and down Molly's spine.

 _Oh shit! It's happening again!_ She thought as she drew in a shaky breath of fear. _God please tell me this isn't happening! Not again!_ "Mom, there's been a terrible accident." Gabriel replied softly. "I don't know how, but I saw it." Molly swallowed hard as her weary mind immediately thought of her husband Sam. She couldn't believe this was happening, not again. After the last time she and Sam escaped death, was when they had bearly managed to escape the fiery blaze that was the explosion of Flight 180, they were sure that they had beaten death once and for all. Flight 180. Suddenly it was almost as if her mind had somehow gone back in time and she was relieving that tragic day happening all over again, but the one thing she remembered was the only reason that she and Sam had survived.

* * *

 _{Memory - 12 years ago}_

 _She remembered she and Sam boarding the plane on their way to Paris along with a bunch of high school seniors, when suddenly the moment they had taken their seats, they could hear a boy not that far away from them screaming hysterically basically freaking out. "The plane's going to explode! The fucking plane's going to explode!"_

 _At first neither of them believed it to be true, but at that moment, when she and Sam realised that it was starting to come true, alongside the midst of the overwhelming chaos of students freaking out, they had made their escape off the plane just only moments before the plane took off from the runway and exploded in a fiery ball of blazing flames._

 _At that point ant time they both felt that it was really over, and that everything was going to be okay, but as Molly looked at her husband, he seemed to be loking around in a daze of panic. "Are you okay?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around him for comfort, but Sam didn't seem to be listening. "Sam?" Sam at that point turned and looked at her and nodded. "I'm okay. I just wanted to go and see if that kid was alright. I mean, we're alive because of him. His vision helped save us." _

* * *

"Mom? Are you okay?" Molly shook her head and shook the memory from her thoughts as she ran her hand through her son's dark brown hair. "I'm okay sweetie, why don't you go and get dressed and I'll take you to school okay?" Gabriel nodded and got out bed and proceeded to get dressed while Molly went downstairs and into the kitchen for a cup of coffee. As she poured herself a cup and turned on the TV, a news report caught her attention. "Today marks the harrowing twelve year anniversey of the Flight 180 explosion which culmulated in the early evening on May 13th 2000." Said a female news anchor reporter. "The plane was due for takeoff at about 9:25 pm with at least over 236 people on bored on course to Paris."

"That's right Sandy," Said another news anchor as he continued with the story. "Local Officials still believe even to this very day, that a deterioration of silicon insulation on an electrical connector to the scavenger pump may have leaked combustible fluids, and that a spark in the fuel switch in the fuselage may have ignited the fuel line and proceeded to the fuel pump which would have set off the catastrophic explosion."

Molly shook her head, and was about to turn the TV off, when something caught her eye. It was the female anchor women again, and this time a pit of fear began to settle into Molly's stomach. "However, athorities now are starting to take a special interest into incident, as during the time of the explosion, there was a commotion that had occured onbared the plane when one of the passengers from Mt. Abraham High School claimed to have what was called a premotion that the plane was going to explode."

Molly nearly almost dropped her cup in alarm as the new report then showed a picture of a young kid appearing around the age of either 17 to 18 years of age with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes, the same kid she had remembered seeing yelling out that the plane was going to explode. "Local High schooler Alex Browning claims to have foreseen the tragic accident during what everyone thought was just a horrible nightmare. A nightmare which occured only moments before the plane took off from the runway, which allowed him and only a few people from his school to escape the fiery doom that was apparently inescapable for those who remained on board."

Just as Molly went to take a sip of her coffee, the burning liquid burned her lips causing her to cry out as she accidently let the cup slip from her hands. Hearing the sound of the glass crashing on the floor, she immediately began cursing under her breath. "Great, there goes my favorite cup." She muttered angrily to herself as she went over toward the pantry and pulled out a dust pan and a broom. "Honestly Molly, get ahold of yourself." She continued as she walked back to the mess of broken glass to start sweeping it up. "Just because they are talking about it on the news doesn't mean that nothing bad's going to happen. It's over, you won against death."

Just then an eerie feeling began to run up and down Molly's spine again. The same one she had felt in her son's room. It was almost like a rush of chilling wind sweeping through her, and as she looked down at the mess of broken glass and liquid of coffee on the floor in front of her, she let out a sharp gasp. There lying in the mess of the tan colored coffee were the shards of broken glass, but they seemed to be scattered about almost in a pattern that seemed to spell out words or a phrase, and as Molly stared at the mess before her another chilling wind began to sweep through her as the broken shards of glass seemed to spell out the phrase, NO ESCAPES.

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...What does this mean now for Molly? Will the chilling message prove to be right? Will she meet up with Clear and Carter before it's too late? Stay tuned to find out more as I will try to get the next chapter up as quickly as possible. Also, if you would like the next chapter to be with say either Kevin or Thomas, then please let me know and I will try to make that happen. Hope you enjoyed and as always please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own anything related to Final Destination or any of the characters other then the storyline plot, and the Next generation (Except for Clear's son Alexander Chance Browning who was a non-canon character featured only in the alternate ending of FD1) Other then that, all other OC's belong soley to me.**

 **Author's Note: First off, this story was very hard to put together due to the timeline between all the movies, but I wanted to kind of put some things into perspective of the next generation, so in order to do that, I thought it would be interesting to have the next generation be raised by at least one parent (Not including Clear's son Alex in this one since according to the alternate ending of FD1, we found out that Carter was alive, so for this reason I decided to pair them up and raised Clear's son together) but other then that, the rest of the children are all raised by one parent.**

* * *

 **Characters -**

 **Gabriel Samuel Lawton "Gabe"**

 **Son of Sam Lawton (Deceased) and Molly Harper**

 **Age: 12 (born A few months before Alex)**

 **Alexander Chance Browning "Alex"**

 **Son of Alex Browning Sr, (Deceased) and Clear Rivers**

 **(Adopted father is Carter Horton)**

 **Age: 12**

 **Destini Anastasia Burke**

 **Daughter of Kimberly Corman (Deceased) and Thomas Burke**

 **Age: 11**

 **Jason Robet Fischer & Carrolyn "Carrie" Juliette Fischer **

**Twin son and Daughter of Wendy Christensen (Deceased) and Kevin Fischer**

 **Age: 7**

 **Maybelle Rose O'Bannon**

 **Daughter of Nick O'Bannon (Deceased) and Lori Milligan**

 **Age: 5**

 **Previously on Final Destination: Shadow of Death -** "Mom, there's been a terrible accident." Gabriel replied softly. "I don't know how, but I saw it." Molly swallowed hard as her weary mind immediatly thought of her husband Sam. She couldn't believe this was happening, not again. After the last time she and Sam escaped death, was when they had bearly managed to escape the fiery blaze that was the explosion of Flight 180, they were sure that they had beaten death once and for all.

 _"The plane's going to explode! The fucking plane's going to explode!" At first neither of them believed it to be true, but at that moment, when she and Sam realised that it was starting to come true, alongside the midst of the overwhelming chaos of students freaking out, they had made their escape off the plane just only moments before the plane took off from the runway and exploded ina fiery ball of blazing flames._

 _At that point ant time they both felt that it was really over, and that everything was going to be okay, but as Molly looked at her husband, he seemed to be loking around in a daze of panic. "Are you okay?" She aasked as she wrapped her arms around him for comfort, but Sam didn't seem to be listening. "Sam?" Sam at that point turned and looked at her and nodded. "I'm okay. I just wanted to go and see if that kid was alright. I mean, we're alive because of him. His vision helped save us."_

"Today marks the harrowing twelve year anniversey of the Flight 180 explosion which culmulated in the early evening on May 13th 2000." Said a female news anchor reporter. "The plane was due for takeoff at about 9:25 pm with at least over 236 people on bored on course to Paris."

"Local High schooler Alex Browning claims to have foreseen the tragic accident during what everyone thought was just a horrible nightmare. A nightmare which occured only moments before the plane took off from the runway, which allowed him and only a few people from his school to escape the fiery doom that was apparently inescapable for those who remained on bored."

Just as Molly went to take a sip of her coffee, the burning liquid burned her lips causing her to cry out as she accidently let the cup slip from her hands. Hearing the sound of the glass crashing on the floor, she immediatly began cursing under her breath. "Great, there goes my favorite cup." She muttered angrily to herself as she went over toward the pantry and pulled out a dust pan and a broom. "Honestly Molly, get ahold of yourself." She continued as she walked back to the mess of broken glass to start sweeping it up. "Just because they are talking about it on the news doesn't mean that nothing bad's going to happen. It's over, you won against death."

Just then an eerie feeling began to run up and down Molly's spine again. The same one she had felt in her son's room. It was almost like a rush of chilling wind sweeping through her, and as she looked down at the mess of broken glass and liquid of coffee on the floor in front of her, she let out a sharp gasp. There lying in the mess of the tan colored coffee were the shards of broken glass, but they seemed to be scattered about almost in a pattern that seemed to spell out words or a phrase, and as Molly stared at the mess before her, another chilling wind began to sweep through her as the broken shards of glass seemed to spell out the phrase, NO ESCAPES.

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 4 - Dead Man's Hand **

A windy chill swept through Kevin Fischer's body. Momentarily destracting him from the feeling of heartache he felt as he stared down at the grey tombstone of his wife Wendy Christensen. His seven year old twin children ran and played as Kevin looked up when the sound of their laughter rached his ears. "Jace! you and Carrie stay where I can see you!" He called out before staring back down at his wife's tombstone. It hadn't been that long since her death, and it was beginning to feel like it really was over considering all their friends from high school were now dead.

 _It can't really be all that simple can it?_ That had been the one thought that had been tumbling over and over through Kevin's mind throughout the last seven years since the twins were born. From the moment he first laid eyes on them and watched as they took their first breath of life. A pang of guilt rushed through him now as he looked up toward the sky overhead which was overcast in dark thick clouds, indicating that of a storm beginning to approach them.

Not wanting to be caught in the middle of a dowpour, Kevin immediatly looked around for signs of his children. "Jason! Carrie! Where are you guys? Come on it's getting late!" He called out. Looking around for a sign of the twins, a feeling of momentary panic washed over him as he couldn't see them anwhere among the tombstones of the cemetary.

"Boo!" A cloud of thunder suddenly boomed overhead causing Kevin to jump as he turned around to see the smiling faces of his childern laughing. "Gotcha dad." His son Jason said with a laugh as his daughter wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "Come on let's get home." Kevin replied shaking off the feeling of fear as it washed over him. "We don't want to get soaked do we?"

The twins shook their heads in unison and began following their father toward the exit of the Cemetary. another clap of thunder boomed overhead, causing the twins to jump in fright. "It's getting closer daddy!" Carrie cried out in terror. "I know baby." Kevin replied softly. "It's going to be okay though alright?"

Just then a rush of chilling wind swept through Kevin's body again, but this time he tried his best to ignore it, but a sudden shrill shriek from his children made the blood in his veins rush cold with absolute fear. He turned his head back to see the seven year olds both slouched foreward almost as if they were about to fall over. Their hands to the sides of their heads as they began screaming in voices mixed with terror and agony. Waves of fear immediatly ran down Kevin's spine as he looked towards his daughter who reminded him so much of Wendy, and almost instantly felt a pang of terror race through him as flashbacks fill his weary brain. "Shit. Not again." He muttered softly as he raced over toward them. Picking up both his children, he then carried them the rest of the way out of the cemetary and then quickly buckled them up in the back seat, then got into the car himself and waited for them to calm down.

It seemed like a lifetime before the twins finally seemed to calm down as they both lifted their heads up and looked around with looks of terror shimmering in their eyes. "Are you both alright?" Kevin asked softly as the twins shook their heads in fear. "We just saw something horrible happen dad." His son Jason answered. A shiver of icy fear rushed down Kevin's spine and for a split second he felt his body starting to go numb. It was as if all the blood in his body had been transformed into pure ice, and he couldn't breathe, much less find the strength within himself to even lift his hands up toward the steering wheel of the car. Thoughts and images of Wendy passed through his weary brain as his hands shook with absolute terror. "Daddy? Are you okay?" Carrie asked as she stared out at the rain pelting on top of the car like hail.

Suddenly the vibrations of his cellphone going off frightfully alearted him causing him to jump as he fished his phone out of his pocket. Looking at the number at the top of the screen, he saw that it was from Julie, and while trying to remain as calm as he could hit the green talk button on it to answer. "Hey Julie, what's going on?" He asked trying to keep the tone in his voice as calm as he could. "You are not going to believe what I just discovered." She replied in a voice that was mixed with slight terror but yet slightly joyful at the same time, which sent more waves of fear down his spine. "What do you mean?" He asked. A wave of interferring static now sent in as Kevin had to strain his hearing to get a better sense of understanding as to what it was she was saying. "Wendy's vision the night of the rollar coaster wasn't the first incident to occur."

"Yeah, I know," Kevin replied with a roll of his eyes in annoyance. "There was the incident wth Flight 180, and the car crash one year later on highway 180, so what does this have to do with Wendy?" He asked trying to keep his voice down to avoid terrifying the kids. "There was another incident." Julie explained as another wave of interferring static began this time irritating him as it blasted in his ear. "Four years ago, there was an accident at the Mckinley Speedway, which caused a total of 63 deaths." Julie explained. Kevin's eyes widened at the mention of the it, and realised he had remembered seeing it being reported on TV afterward. "Why are you telling me this now?" He asked softly. "It's over Julie, Wendy's gone death has her now, and he's not coming back for us."

"Kevin, listen to me. The reason I'm telling you this is because, there are two people who survived Flight 180." A loud clap of thunder shook the car and te ground below them as Kevin's heart thudded wildly in his chest from fear. "Their names are Carter Horton and Clear Rivers." Julie explained. "They have a child, and that child is showing signs of having visions of death just like Wendy."

The ground shook beneath them again, and this time, as Kevin looked out the foggy misty windshield as the rain continued to pelt down ontop of the car, an ominous sense of dread now began to fill up inside him. Something was wrong, and he was starting to get the overwhelming sense that Death was somehow still watching him. Waitng and buying his time, ready to snatc Kevin up and take him away from his children, and he couldn't allow that to happen. Taking in a few calming breaths to keep himself in check, he slowly managed to pull himself together long enough to at least get some feeling back into his hands to start driving. "Julie, let me call you back, I got to get the kids home." He said as he went to put his phone back into his pocket, but the moment he did so, another loud clap of thunder boomed overhead, this time shaking everything like an earthquake.

Jason and Carrie screamed in the backseat as flashes of lightning shot through the dark clouds forming into a shape that sent Kevin's heart to beat so hard he felt like it was almost going to fly out of his chest. "This can't be happeing." He muttered to himself as his voice shook with fear. Glancing at the streaks of lightning as they came together to form into the shape of a skull, shimmering brightly and intense among the black clouds looming overhead.

"Julie, Look out the window and please tell me you're not seeing what I'm seeing." He said softly into the phone again. "Why?" Came Julie's soft reply. "What's the matter? It's only just thunder."

"Just do it." He said softly. There was a brief moment of eerie silence before Kevin heard a soft gasp of fright. "Julie?" There was another ominous sense of dread filling up inside him. "Are you okay?"

"Oh my god." Julie's reaction was soft but yet full of absolute terror, and Kevin knew that it wasn't just his imagination and the lighting shaped skull in the sky was real. "There's really no escapes." Kevin could hear Julie's voice trembling as though she was trying to hold back her emotions. "I don't want to die Kevin." She whispered softly into the phone now as Kevin could hear her quietly sobbing from the other end. "I don't want to die." Before Kevin could respond, the line went dead, and from the corner of his eye, he noticed a speeding truck heading streight for him and his children. Th blood in his body ran cold again, this time paralyzing him to the core. He couldn't breathe nor move as the screams of his children reached his ears with the truck gaining rapid speed toward them.

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Sorry to leave it a cliffhanger, but I feel like it's best to leave it at this point. What do you think will happen next? Will Kevin and the twins be killed? Will they survive? Stay tuned for more to find out and I will try and get Chapter 5 up as soon as possible. Hope you enjoyed reading and as always please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own anything related to Final Destination or any of the characters other then the storyline plot, and the Next generation (Except for Clear's son Alexander Chance Browning who was a non-canon character featured only in the alternate ending of FD1) Other then that, all other OC's belong soley to me.**

 **Author's Note: First off, this story was very hard to put together due to the timeline between all the movies, but I wanted to kind of put some things into perspective of the next generation, so in order to do that, I thought it would be interesting to have the next generation be raised by at least one parent (Not including Clear's son Alex in this one since according to the alternate ending of FD1, we found out that Carter was alive, so for this reason I decided to pair them up and raised Clear's son together) but other then that, the rest of the children are all raised by one parent.**

 **Characters -**

 **Gabriel Samuel Lawton "Gabe"**

 **Son of Sam Lawton (Deceased) and Molly Harper**

 **Age: 12 (born A few months before Alex)**

 **Alexander Chance Browning "Alex"**

 **Son of Alex Browning Sr, (Deceased) and Clear Rivers**

 **(Adopted father is Carter Horton)**

 **Age: 12**

 **Destini Anastasia Burke**

 **Daughter of Kimberly Corman (Deceased) and Thomas Burke**

 **Age: 11**

 **Jason Robet Fischer & Carrolyn "Carrie" Juliette Fischer **

**Twin son and Daughter of Wendy Christensen (Deceased) and Kevin Fischer**

 **Age: 7**

 **Maybelle Rose O'Bannon**

 **Daughter of Nick O'Bannon (Deceased) and Lori Milligan**

 **Age: 5**

* * *

 **Previously on Final Destination: Shadow of Death - ** "Jason! Carrie! Where are you guys? Come on it's getting late!" He called out. Looking around for a sign of the twins, a feeling of momentary panic washed over him as he couldn't see them anwhere among the tombstones of the cemetary.

"Boo!" A cloud of thunder suddenly boomed overhead causing Kevin to jump as he turned around to see the smiling faces of his childern laughing. "Gotcha dad." His son Jason said with a laugh as his daughter wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "Come on let's get home." Kevin replied shaking off the feeling of fear as it washed over him. "We don't want to get soaked do we?"

The twins shook their heads in unison and began following their father toward the exit of the Cemetary. another clap of thunder boomed overhead, causing the twins to jump in fright. "It's getting closer daddy!" Carrie cried out in terror. "I know baby." Kevin replied softly. "It's going to be okay though alright?"

"Hey Julie, what's going on?" He asked trying to keep the tone in his voice as calm as he could. "You are not going to believe what I just discovered." She replied in a voice that was mixed with slight terror but yet slightly joyful at the same time, which sent more waves of fear down his spine. "What do you mean?" He asked. A wave of interferring static now sent in as Kevin had to strain his hearing to get a better sense of understanding as to what it was she was saying. "Wendy's vision the night of the rollar coaster wasn't the first incident to occur."

"Yeah, I know," Kevin replied with a roll of his eyes in annoyance. "There was the incident wth Flight 180, and the car crash one year later on highway 180, so what does this have to do with Wendy?" He asked trying to keep his voice down to avoid terrifying the kids. "There was another incident." Julie explained as another wave of interferring static began this time irritating him as it blasted in his ear. "Four years ago, there was an accident at the Mckinley Speedway, which caused a total of 63 deaths." Julie explained. Kevin's eyes widened at the mention of the it, and realised he had remembered seeing it being reported on TV afterward. "Why are you telling me this now?" He asked softly. "It's over Julie, Wendy's gone death has her now, and he's not coming back for us."

"Kevin, listen to me. The reason I'm telling you this is because, there are two people who survived Flight 180." A loud clap of thunder shook the car and the ground below them as Kevin's heart thudded wildly in his chest from fear. "Their names are Carter Horton and Clear Rivers." Julie explained. "They have a child, and that child is showing signs of having visions of death just like Wendy."

The ground shook beneath them again, and this time, as Kevin looked out the foggy misty windshield as the rain continued to pelt down ontop of the car, an ominous sense of dread now began to fill up inside him. Something was wrong, and he was starting to get the overwhelming sense that Death was somehow still watching him. Waitng and buying his time, ready to snatc Kevin up and take him away from his children, and he couldn't allow that to happen. Taking in a few calming breaths to keep himself in check, he slowly managed to pull himself together long enough to at least get some feeling back into his hands to start driving. "Julie, let me call you back, I got to get the kids home." He said as he went to put his phone back into his pocket, but the moment he did so, another loud clap of thunder boomed overhead, this time shaking everything like an earthquake.

Jason and Carrie screamed in the backseat as flashes of lightning shot through the dark clouds forming into a shape that sent Kevin's heart to beat so hard he felt like it was almost going to fly out of his chest. "This can't be happeing." He muttered to himself as his voice shook with fear. Glancing at the streaks of lightning as they came together to form into the shape of a skull, shimmering brightly and intense among the black clouds looming overhead.

"Julie, Look out the window and please tell me you're not seeing what I'm seeing." He said softly into the phone again. "Why?" Came Julie's soft reply. "What's the matter? It's only just thunder."

"Just do it." He said softly. There was a brief moment of eerie silence before Kevin heard a soft gasp of fright. "Julie?" There was another ominous sense of dread filling up inside him. "Are you okay?"

"Oh my god." Julie's reaction was soft but yet full of absolute terror, and Kevin knew that it wasn't just his imagination and the lighting shaped skull in the sky was real. "There's really no escapes." Kevin could hear Julie's voice trembling as though she was trying to hold back her emotions. "I don't want to die Kevin." She whispered softly into the phone now as Kevin could hear her quietly sobbing from the other end. "I don't want to die." Before Kevin could respond, the line went dead, and from the corner of his eye, he noticed a speeding truck heading streight for him and his children. The blood in his body ran cold again, this time paralyzing him to the core. He couldn't breathe nor move as the screams of his children reached his ears with the truck gaining rapid speed toward them.

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 5 -Death Trap**

The rain didn't seem to be letting up and a rush of wind howled around them as Thomas Burke was driving home from his daughter's school after picking her up. Looking over his shoulder at her to see her leaning back in the seat with her eyes closed he knew it was best not to desturb her and just keep driving on ahead, but a sudden scream from Destini alearted him as he looked over at her to see her now sitting streight up gasping and panting for breath. A look of horror showing in her eyes. "Dad there's going to be a huge accident!" She cried out hysterically.

Images and flashes of Kimberly immediatly flooded Thomas mind as he tried to remain calm and reassuring. "Calm down honey, I'm sure it was just a bad dream is all."

"But dad, it felt so real!" She protested as tears welled up within her eyes. I saw a car full of screaming and crying kids in the back seat with a man in the driver's seat about to be hit by a speeding truck!"

Thomas's blood inside him ran cold upon hearing this. He knew better then to no trust his instincts after all he and Kimberly had gone through due to her visions, but he also hoped and prayed that whatever was causing Kim's visions that it somehow wouldn't have gotten passed down to his daughter.

 _God why now?_ He thought trying not to panic as he nerviously ran a hand through his hair as he continued to drive despite the current weather conditions of the city. _Why did it have to be my daughter? Why could it have just stoped when Kim died? Why does death still want to come after me?_

Suddenly it was then that he noticed something that made his heart stop cold in his chest. There in the stormy grey sky admist the heavy rain and lightning, _was_ a shape of a skull, shimmering brightly and intense among the black clouds. Thomas couldn't believe it was real and was sure he was hallucinating.

"This can't be happening." He whispered to himself as the rain now seemed to intensify. Just then there was something in the distance. And as they were about to drive past it, it was then that Thomas could now see what it was that his daughter was talking about. There was a dark blue car sitting off to the side of the road with the sight of a truck gaining rapid speed toward it.

Thomas knew he wasn't a cop anymore but he knew he couldn't just stand by and watch this happen either. Parking his car off to the opposite side of the road for safety he then got out of the car and turned to Destini. "Stay here." He told her. "I don't want you to get caught up in this mess."

"But daddy I want to help!" Destini tried to protest but Thomas didn't want to hear it as he just shook his head and closed the door behind him while he ran over to the car. "Everything's going to be okay." He said as reassuring as he could upon opening the door.

"Get my kids out first." The man in the front seat told him. Thomas quickly ran around to the back seat of the car and quickly grabbed ahold of both the kids and gently put them both on the ground before then running back to the driver's side of the car to the man in the front.

"Come on now, your kids are safe." Thomas said as calm as he could despite the site of the speeding truck getting closer and closer toward them.

"Come on now let's go." He said to man, but a look of horror on the man's face showed Thomas that something wasn't quite right.

He could see the man struggling in the seat and knew something was very wrong. "I can't get out!" He shouted in horror. "My seat belt is stuck!"

* * *

Thomas's gaze quickly flashed toward the truck that was still coming toward them gaining more and more speed by the second and knew he had to act fast. With lightning quick reflexes, he grabbed the man around the waist and began to pull desperatly trying to free him, but to no avail.

The more he strained and pulled the more tighter the grip on the man's seat belt became as though Death itself was hellbent on taking him. Thomas was about to give up on all hope of saving him, when a terrifying scream from the two children he had saved moments before screamed out, "No Daddy!"

Thomas could see the hurt and fear in the children's eyes and knew at that moment he couldn't give up. With one final burst of strength, he pulled as hard as he could as the seat belt finally came lose and Thomas managed to pull the man to safety just as the truck slammed full force into the dark blue car, plowing it into pieces in a horrifying blaze of red and orange flames. Thomas's breath mmentarily caught in his throat and for a split second he couldn't believe what had just happened and wanted to believe it was all nothing but a horrifying nightmare. He helped the man up to his feet just as the two seven year old children ran up to him and wrapped themselves around his legs. Their eyes were wide with horror as tears streamed down their faces. "Thanks for the save man I owe you one." The man said as Thomas reached out to shake the man's hand. "I'm Kevin Fischer."

"Name's Thomas Burke." Thomas replied just as the sight of Destini caught him off guard. "Desi, I told you to wait in the car." Thomas said softly as she wrapped her arms around his waist terrified. "I thought you were going to die!" She wailed in horror. "I was so scared I was going to lose you daddy, just like mommy!"

Thomas's eyes softened as how much his young daughter reminded him of Kim and wrapped his arms around her lovingly as she cried. "It's okay Desi, I promise you you are never going to lose me." He whispered softly as he ran a hand through her soft black hair which was drenched from the rain as a flash of lightning illuminated the air and struck the ground narrowly missing them. The kids screamed in terror and Thomas looked over at Kevin. "We gotta get out of here before this gets worse." He said which Kevin nodded in agreement, and together the two men raced over to Thomas's car and they all got inside, with Kevin now in the front seat and Destini sat in the back with the twins.

* * *

For a long while everyone sat in silence unable to fully process what it was that had just happened until Kevin turned to look over at Thomas and asked, "It's no mere conicidence that you and your daughter came to save us isn't it?"

Thomas shook his head and replied uneasily, "Well it wasn't by fate I can tell you that." Laughing nervously he felt a sudden cold chill run down his spine and began to take slow deep breaths to keep himself calm. "You okay?" Kevin asked as Thomas slowly nodded. "Your right about what you just said about it being no conicidence that my daughter and I were there." He said slowly. "We were on our way home after I had picked her up from school and she was taking a nap when she told me about a dream she had where she saw you and your kids about to be killed." Another shiver ran down his spine as memories of Kimberly flashed through his mind. Kevin let out a soft gasp of shock and whispered in a low voice, "She has visions doesn't she?" Thomas slowly nodded. "My wife Kimberly had the same ability. She had a vision of a massive pile up on highway 23, which claimed at least 18 lives."

There was a odd moment of silence before Kevin replied, "My wife had the same ability as well. On our last year of high school, We all went with a bunch of our friends to an amusment park. We all went on a roller coaster called the Devil's flight which Wendy predicted it would collapse and malfunction." Thomas's eyes turned slowly to Kevin's who face now held a grim expression as though he was about to cry. "That night 7 people died, and I lost my best friend and my girlfriend."

"I'm sorry about that." Thomas said softly and Kevin shook his head. "It's okay, I can't dwell about the past now. There's no point in thinking about those who are lost right? It's all about focusing on the here and the now for the sake of our kids." Thomas nodded in agreement just as the sounds of the rain finally began to let up and the dark clouds now began to lighten as though the sun was finally beginning to show. "Looks like death is starting to give up." Kevin whispered to Thomas who shook his head. If there was one thing Thomas knew was that nothing about death was ever easy, and that death never gave up just like that."

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...So now where should the story go from here? Should I have it where Clear and Carter meet Lori and her daughter from The Final Destination? or should I go back to Molly and maybe have Molly meet Lori? Please let me know what you would want to see happen in the next chapter. I'm so sorry this took me so long to update but I hope to have that changed fairly soon. **


End file.
